


Bonding Over a Play

by meinstorie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Canon Universe, Fluff and Humor, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, M/M, Paladins having fun and being happy, klance fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11848287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meinstorie/pseuds/meinstorie
Summary: Coran has the great idea of making a play with the paladins after seeing one himself. After Pidge's suggestion they end up doing Little Red Riding Hood.





	Bonding Over a Play

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fluff, this was just to get rid of my unmotivated self so it's not the greatest thing(?)

All of the paladins looked at Coran like he was crazy which was exactly what they thought Coran was right at that moment. Crazy. He had been off somewhere for a few days and had come back today from whatever his errand was. The errand soon came clear to everyone as Coran explained them about this play he had gone to see in the nearby galaxy. 

 

Even Allura was a bit confused as the ginger altean enthusiastically explained the idea he had got after watching the play. By the end of Coran’s explanation, everyone were even more confused than before but Pidge on the other hand seemed excited. 

 

“So, in other words you want us to try doing a play as a bonding exercise?” Lance asked, tilting his head to the side like he was trying to solve a expert level puzzle which was said to be impossible. He himself wasn’t totally against the idea but he was still a bit sceptical. 

 

Coran nodded, confirming Lance’s question. This seemed to make Keith, who had been standing in the background just listening, even more annoyed (than he normally was) and he tried to slip away to avoid this play bonding thing but Shiro was too sharp to not notice this attempt of escape.

 

“C’mon Keith, it might end up being fun,” Hunk tried convincing Keith who had been dragged back to the others by Shiro. He had his arms crossed and he scowled at Hunk who just smiled back at him in a friendly matter. 

 

Pidge had now come up with something as they jumped up from their seat to address Coran. “We could do a small play on the Little Red Riding Hood. Keith will of course play the main character,” they said, turning to look at Keith and smirking at the glare they got from him. 

 

Coran and Allura gave Pidge weird looks as they had no idea what this Little Red Riding Hood was. Shiro helped Pidge give a summarized explanation on the story and the altean duo seemed to get it and even liked the idea. 

 

“That’s a wonderful story to turn into a play! Who gets to play who?” Allura chimed, excitedly clapping her hands. This was when Pidge flashed one of their usual evil grins what they had on when they were planning a perfect prank. All the others had learnt to fear this smile and feel the danger and chaos it would be followed by.

 

“I’ll decide the roles and Keith is the Red Riding Hood,” Pidge stated, gesturing towards the boy who had somehow sneaked to the door in order to escape but once again Shiro stopped his attempts. The dark haired boy was not happy with where the situation was heading and it showed on his face and in his body language. 

 

“Then I’m playing the wolf!” Lance exclaimed with a confident grin on his face and Pidge nodded in approval while Keith started to reconsider his life choices. No one else seemed to catch the subtle smirk shared between Lance and Pidge. 

 

Pidge then turned to face Allura and proceeded to walk her over to Keith. “Allura is going to be Red’s, meaning Keith’s, mom,” they stated and smiled which to Allura responded with a similar but a bit warmer smile. “Hunk will be the huntsman,” Pidge continued and pointed at the yellow paladin who had found time to go get a dish so he could eat. He nodded while stuffing some food into his mouth and gulping it down quickly. 

 

“Me and Coran will handle the directing-,” Pidge continued on but was cut off by Shiro raising his hand. 

 

“Who am I gonna play?”

 

“The grandma, of course!” Pidge announced with a proud tone of voice. The others in the room tried to hold back laughter but Shiro accepted the role with a friendly smile. 

 

**__________**

 

Allura had somehow managed to get costumes for everyone from different fabrics she had found from the depths of the old castle. Keith was wearing his normal clothes but instead of the crop jacket he had a red poncho with a hood on. Lance had wolf ears on his head and a tail attached to his jeans. Hunk was just given an old device that looked close enough to the kind of gun that huntsmen usually had. Shiro had a lacey hat with flower prints and an oversized pink dress over his clothes. Everyone had hard time taking him seriously or not laughing at him with that get up. Allura got to stay in her own clothes without any extras being added.

 

As Pidge and Coran took their places on chairs that Coran had found and brought for their use, Lance walked over to Keith, planting his hand on the other’s shoulder that was covered by the red fabric. “I’ll try not to eat you just ‘cause you’re pretty cute,” Lance whispered into Keith’s ear, sending the said boy’s heart to go wild. The latino soon got punched by the person he had tried flirting with so he stepped back.  

 

The play, which they didn’t have a script or an audience for, started with Allura, the mother, saying goodbye to her child who was going off to the dark dangerous forest. She also gave Keith, the Red Riding Hood, a warning about the wolf that lurked in the dark woods and warned him not to step off the path. All Keith did was nod but Pidge seemed pretty impressed at the fact that Allura could act pretty well. 

 

Then Allura found his place next to Coran and Pidge who were directing the movie, Shiro was also standing there with Hunk, waiting for their time to step on stage. Then came the part where the poor, little Red met the wolf. Keith was already a bit on the edge because of what Lance had said to him before but he tried his hardest to remain calm.

 

“What brings a cute boy like you to this forest?” Lance asked and winked at Keith who was now starting to turn as red as his poncho. 

 

“That’s not in the script!” Coran yelled at Lance while Pidge and Allura gave each other a knowing look and shared few giggles.

 

“There’s no script anyway! I’m just improvising!” Lance yelled back and took Keith’s hand in his own, planting his warm lips on the back of Keith’s hand. This sent the red paladin on a rollercoaster of feelings and he looked away from the latino who was grinning at him with his usual flirty manner. The dark haired boy couldn’t muster any power to punch the other. 

 

“Lance, I didn’t approve of you flirting with my grandson!” Shiro boomed and glared at Lance who just sent him a bright smile, pulling Keith closer and wrapping his arms around his hips. Keith was about to explode out of embarrassment.

 

“Try and stop me granny!” Lance yelled, sticking his tongue out at Shiro and then taking off Keith’s hood and nuzzling his cheek against Keith’s soft dark hair. It was obvious that at this point Keith didn’t have the power to punch Lance as he was burning up with embarrassment but somewhere in his mind he noted that it felt nice to have Lance this close, not that he would ever admit it outloud. 

 

Shiro, despite wearing a long dress designed for old women, was on the stage running after Lance in a flash while holding the gun prop Hunk had had before the black paladin had snatched it away from him. Lance was running away from him and even managing to do so for a longer time than anyone expected. 

 

After Shiro finally caught Lance he just scolded him but everyone was already bursting from laughter as the blue paladin tried to look apologetic. Keith was blushing in the distance, holding his right hand on his hip and his left one over his mouth. 

 

Coran was soon scolding the whole cast for not doing what they were supposed to. After he was done, everyone returned to their positions with Lance and Keith together on the stage. Shiro gave a warning look to Lance before he walked to the side with Hunk and the three others who were in charge for the directing though Allura and Pidge seemed to be more interested in getting Lance to embarrass Keith.

 

Coran yelled action and Lance took his part a bit more seriously this time, not that stopped him from sneaking flirty lines and winks, that caused Keith’s heart jump, into his acting. This time it just looked more natural than before, as his part as the wolf was to seduce the Riding Hood away from the path. But instead of telling Keith to pick up the flowers for his grandma, he pretended to give the flowers to Keith. Coran let this slide because he wasn’t too familiar with the original story and Pidge was too busy scheming to even point out if anything was done wrong.

 

The play went on somehow well until the part where Lance had to put on the grandma hat Shiro had been wearing. Even Keith snorted at the sight and Lance scowled. After that rest of the play went as it should have, ending with Hunk chasing after Lance, who was still wearing the hat, through the stage.

 

“I thought we were bros, Hunk! Bros don’t try to kill each other!” Lance screamed as they ran and fell over from laughing. Soon everyone was bursting with laughter. Coran decided that this meant that the bonding exercise had gone well even if they play hadn’t gone perfectly.

 

Pidge informed that they all deserved something sweet for working so hard and they headed out towards the kitchen with Hunk. Shiro stayed in order to help Allura and Coran to take everything to their own places but was stopped by the female altean who pulled the two helpers out of the room with herself, leaving Lance and Keith alone. 

 

Lance, who was still sitting on the floor from the time he fell down laughing, sighed with a soft smile on his lips. Keith stepped closer to him, still wearing the red poncho.

 

“Cute hat,” Keith pointed out with a soft chuckle. This woke Lance back from his thought he had started to sink in and he quickly took off the hat.

 

“Cute poncho you have there, mullet,” Lance replied and grinned at Keith who avoided his gaze from the latino for a second. He didn’t even look back at Lance when he offered his hand to help the other up. 

 

Lance took the hand given to him but instead of getting up, he pulled Keith down with him which caused the shorter boy to crash against his chest. The hood of the poncho fell on Keith’s head, covering his dark locks.  

 

“Lance-”

 

There was a thump and Lance was lying on the floor, looking at the ceiling with Keith sitting on his torso. The shorter boy blinked few times, tilting his head. Lance pat the empty floor next to him to sign Keith to lay down with him but the boy with the mullet got a sudden rush of courage so he just ended up laying on the taller boy so his head was close to Lance’s heart. 

 

Lance was about to question this but decided to just let it be. “Today was a fun day, the thought of play really reminded me of home,” the latino voiced out his thoughts, letting himself to be vulnerable to Keith. 

 

“Hm? I’ve never done anything like this,” Keith confessed with a casual tone just to get Lance’s overly dramatic expression of shock.

 

“Never? You never did a play in your school?” 

 

Keith shook his head gently against Lance’s chest and the latino boy took a deep breath. His tanned hand found it’s way to Keith’s head, moving aside the hood to stroke Keith’s hair. 

 

There was a comfortable silence between them for more than ten minutes. But they had to stop as they recalled that they were in a room where anyone could walk into at any moment. They got up and smiled at each other when they heard Hunk calling them to eat some of the space muffins he had tried making and that had ended up tasting pretty close to earthly chocolate muffins. 


End file.
